With advancements in technology, pressure gauges have progressed in features and complexity. What was once a mechanical gauge, now may contain electronic circuitry and a digital display. One specific type of pressure gauge that has progressed technologically is the tire pressure gauge. Various tire pressure gauges are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,845, to Rocco, et al., discloses a tire pressure gauge that emits an audible signal indicating that a tire pressure display should be read. Specifically, the audible signal indicates that a tire pressure reading is stable.
Other pressure gauges are capable of digitally displaying both an actual tire pressure and deviation of the actual tire pressure from a preset pressure reading. These readings are used by a user of a tire pressure gauge in an attempt to prevent over inflation of inflatable items. Unfortunately, many of the digital displays are difficult to read causing users to over inflat inflatable items.
While numerous technologies and features are made available by current tire pressure gauges, other user-friendly features are desirable. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.